


Truth or dare

by zzombae



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombae/pseuds/zzombae





	

Чтобы кончить, Виктории оказывается необходимо ровно 19 минут. 19 минут в постели с Мисс Марвел. Карла награждает ее поцелуем в губы, прежде чем отстраниться. Губы у Карлы теплые, а улыбка холодная. Она небрежно вытирает руку о простыню и тянется за старкфоном. Карла делает вид, что поправляет волосы, незаметно щелкая камерой.

Отправить сообщение группе “имбецилы в трико”:

“готово :* в следующий раз придумай что-то посложнее, Дакен. затащить женщину в постель только тебе кажется трудным делом”

[загрузить приложенное изображение]

Новое сообщение от Mamku tvoyu ebal:  
“ого я бы вдул”

[Hot asian prince набирает сообщение]

…

[Hot asian prince удалил сообщение]

новое сообщение от Hot asian prince:  
“Окей, кто был следующим?”

Карла печатает, одновременно натягивая обратно супергеройскую форму:

“Следующий Лестер. Слово или дело?”

новое сообщение от Mamku tvoyu ebal:  
“дело”

“Окей. выпрыгни из окна”

новое сообщение от Mamku tvoyu ebal:  
“вот сука”

Выходя из спальни мисс Хенд, Карла слышит звон разбивающегося стекла. Через несколько минут раздается сирена.


End file.
